


Roadtrip

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean, Cas, and Sam go on a roadtrip to celebrate Dean and Cas’s college graduation.





	Roadtrip

“Woooooo!” Dean yelled with joy, air blowing through the open car windows as he sped down the highway, not a care in the world.  Cas sat next to him, matching Dean’s joy in his smile.  “We did it, man!” Dean said excitedly, clapping Cas on the shoulder.

The day before, Dean and Cas had graduated from college, and were now ‘free people’, as Dean was putting it. The freedom came along with a graduation gift from John and Mary: the keys to John’s Impala and plans for a cross-country roadtrip.

Dean was obviously eager to get out on the open road, driving his favorite car, with Cas and Sam.

Sure, John and Mary were surprised when Dean and Cas insisted that Sam join them for the celebratory graduation roadtrip, but they figured it was spurred on by the idea that the younger Winchester would be seeing much less of the boys in the future, and they wanted to take as much time for bonding as possible.

All those thoughts were out the window as Dean pulled into the first small-town motel they passed, quickly requesting a room with a single king bed and pulling Cas and Sam inside as fast as possible.

“To a month of this,” Dean said with a smirk, pulling Cas’s face in for a heated kiss.  It was short, however, as Cas pulled away and grabbed Sam in turn, kissing the younger Winchester as heatedly as Dean had kissed him.

Dean watched his brother kiss his best friend, starting to remove his clothes as they groped at each other, the sight hotter than any porn Dean could ever find.  His cock was already at half-mast and getting harder by the second, so by the time he’d taken all of his clothes off it took only a few strokes until he could cut glass.  His thumb teased his slit as he stroked, a groan of pleasure leaving his lips.

At the sound, Sam and Cas broke their kiss, eyes turning to Dean.  Pure lust was etched in their features and one glance to each other was all it took for them to kneel in synchronization, faces even with Dean’s erection.

He let himself go, allowing Sam’s fingers to wrap around the base of his dick and guide his tip into Cas’s mouth.  The brunette worshiped Dean’s cock with his tongue, sliding it into the slit and circling the head, saliva coating the soft skin there.

As Cas worked, Sam leaned in to lick at Dean’s balls, lapping at them both before popping one gently into his mouth.  Dean’s fingers carded into Sam’s hair as his brother sucked at him, pulling slightly so that his brother knew he was doing just right.

In a few minutes Dean was pulling away from the hot mouths of his lovers, knowing that if he didn’t he would be coming in no time.  “Fuck, guys…” he moaned, letting himself fall backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. Cas and Sam were still on their knees in front of him, mouths slightly pink from their ministrations.  “So good…”

Dean reached for them both, grabbing their hands and them pulling at their shirts, Cas’s mouth finding Dean’s in a kiss.  Dean’s hands pulled at clothes, not actually helping in taking the layers off, but making sure that both Cas and Sam understood that they should undress.

They did, Cas breaking his kiss with Dean to pull his shirt over his head.  As he was doing that, Dean leaned in to his brother, continuing the kiss with his other half.  Cas crawled onto the bed behind Dean once he was naked, his hands roaming Dean’s chest as he pressed his erection into Dean’s back.  

Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth, pulling his brother close when he knew he was naked, too.

They tumbled backward onto the bed, a mass of limbs and tongues, laving kisses and nips along each other’s bodies.  It didn’t matter to them who was touching where, as they had all explored one another extensively and knew precisely where to touch and pinch and nip and lick to encourage the most delicious sounds from each other’s mouths.

After rolling around together for a few minutes, they found themselves in a familiar position: Cas on his back, holding his knees by his chest so that his legs were spread enough for Sam to lap at his hole, preparing him with enough saliva that he wouldn’t be hurt.  Dean was behind Sam, giving the same preparation between his cheeks.

Dean often led the way here, sliding one slick finger into his brother as Sam slid one into Cas, beginning a smooth and deep rhythm in and out.  His tongue stayed at Sam’s rim, Sam’s at Cas’s, helping the second finger slide in next to the first.  The Winchester brothers moved in sync, fingers scissoring and stretching the holes in preparation of what they all really wanted.

Finally Dean added a third finger, Sam doing the same.  By this point, Cas was shaking with need, spreading his legs as wide as they would go and begging the brothers to move on.  

“Sam…need you,” Cas groaned, eyes squeezed shut tight.  “Dean, please…”

Cas knew that Sam would follow whatever Dean’s movements were, so he focused his eyes on the older Winchester.  The sight of the blue eyes gazing at him in need made the decision, Dean pulling back from Sam.

“Alright, Cas, we got you,” Dean cooed, slapping Sam’s cheek lightly to get his brother to move.  “We’re going to take good care of you, babe.”

Sam grabbed the condom Dean was offering him, slipping it on to his hard erection with ease.  He leaned over Cas, kissing him hard on the lips as his cock nudged against the back of Cas’s legs.

“Come on, Sammy, give the man what he wants,” Dean whispered, running his fingers up and down Sam’s spine.  Sam shuddered, but pulled away from Cas, taking himself in hand to line up properly. Cas grabbed at Sam’s arm, squeezing him as Sam pushed inside, the pleasure-pain making Cas groan.

Sam took his time to bottom out, his balls pressing against Cas’s ass once he was settled.  He folded himself forward onto Cas’s chest, pulling him in for a slow, sloppy kiss.  Cas kept distracting Sam with kisses as Dean leaned over his brother, pushing himself inside just as slowly as Sam had done.

Finally Dean was also settled, his hand reaching for Cas’s and tangling their fingers together. Dean began to move, pulling out of Sam and helping Sam pull out of Cas, before he pushed back in.

The three of them knew that Dean was the one in charge of this train, and both Cas and Sam held on for the ride.

Their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved together, Dean speeding up his thrusts and making pleasure echo through the room.  He held tight to Cas’s hand, an anchor that he always needed when they had sex of any kind or position.  Dean kissed at Sam’s back periodically, sucking dark marks into his skin.

Sam and Cas went from sharing breath to kissing and back, often too overwhelmed to form their lips into the correct position to do any real kissing.  

Dean began moving faster, plunging into Sam harder than he had been before.  Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight, the feeling of his brother inside of him along with being inside their friend overwhelming him.

“Fuck…gonna…oh, God…” was all Sam could get out before he was coming, spilling into the condom inside Cas and squeezing around Dean.  Dean began moving even harder, taking advantage of Sam’s tight hole.  The movement of Sam’s body against Cas’s erection, tucked between their stomachs, had Cas coming moments later, covering their chests with his come.

The sight of both of them coming below him had Dean following, cock twitching inside of Sam. He rode through his orgasm, watching as Sam collapsed into Cas’s arms in exhaustion.  Finally Dean stilled, pulling out of his brother and rolling to the side.  

Sam in turn pulled out of Cas and fell to the other side, putting the blue-eyed man between the brothers. They panted their exhaustion for a moment before Dean began laughing.  Sam and Cas looked over at him, confused looks on their faces.

Dean grinned, finally explaining himself.  “Let’s see how many motels we can fuck in on this roadtrip, yeah?”

Sam grinned as Cas swatted Dean’s arm, the two of them not at all surprised at where Dean’s mind went.

This was going to be one hell of a roadtrip.


End file.
